


Mr Hutt's Sex Emporium

by trasharama



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Flashbacks, Kinks, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut, fleshlight, fuck finals week tbh, holy shit smutty mcsmut smut, i also love sex, i love sex shops, kinda dominating but not really idk, professor/student, tying up, you know my favorite positions wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trasharama/pseuds/trasharama
Summary: Mr Hutt’s Sex Emporium was aptly named for its array of vibrating toys, flavored lubricants, and walls of aging pornography DVDs, sure, but Ben Solo is definitely not looking for a fleshlight to quell his insatiable desire to fuck Rey.





	Mr Hutt's Sex Emporium

**Author's Note:**

> lol what even is this  
> inspired by my real life favorite sex shop Mr Binky's Sex Emporium and i promise that is real  
> happy may the fourth though

Mr Hutt’s Sex Emporium was aptly named for its array of vibrating toys, flavored lubricants, and walls of aging pornography DVDs. Located at the corner of an industrial side of town, Ben Solo finds himself parked outside of the entrance with a jiggling leg. Tuesday nights, well, really Wednesday mornings, since it was one hour past midnight, definitely were not typically spent at Mr Hutt’s Sex Emporium, not for Ben. Never for Ben.

But here he is, the courage finally mustered up to go inside and march up to the cashier and ask for help finding the best fleshlight money can buy.

See, it’s not that Ben Solo can’t have sex. No, it’s just that there’s, well… okay, so maybe he can’t have sex. It’s certainly not his fault, though. It’s that damn girl, the one who sits in the second row of the critical writing class he TAs for, the one with dark hair and a curved nose and eyes that he swears could see through his soul.

It’s with these thoughts whirling around in his head that he finally exits his car, marches up to the store’s neon entrance, and walks in with a deep breath.

His head is staring down at his feet when he shuffles up to the counter. “I need a fleshlight,” he mumbles to whoever is working that night. 

There’s a brief silence, a hesitation just long enough to make him question whether he’s made the right decision. And just when he’s about to look up, there’s a soft, heart wrenchingly familiar sounding, “Ben?”

No, no, no, this couldn’t possibly be happening. Ben’s mouth is agape as his neck cranks up to meet Rey’s eyes, a slight quirk to her lips.

It becomes clear to the girl that he’s too stunned to say anything in response, so she straightens her shoulders and offers a curt nod, a semblance of professionalism. “Right, a fleshlight. Our selection’ll be this way.”

Walking from behind the check out desk, Rey leads a reluctant Ben towards the back section of the store. Past the flavored lubes, sandwiched between the vibrated rabbit eared dildos and the array of out-dated pornographies, sits a collection of what must be fifteen different fleshlights.

“So they’re organized by size, texture, and suction,” Rey tells him. “You’ll have your larger ones up higher, and then these ones will have more variety in the vibrating patterns. Is there some kind of particular characteristic you’re looking for?”

Ben is shell shocked, frozen completely. It’s because Rey told him the location of the larger fleshlights, like she knew automatically that he would need the biggest size they had to offer. The thought brings his cock to an uncomfortable point in his pants, but he forces himself not to shift and draw attention to it. 

“Ben?” she coaxes. Fuck, is that her… is that her hand on his bicep? “I know it can be uncomfortable, but I promise there’s no judgement here, I just want to help you find the best product for you.” His eyes must be wide as saucers, and the clenched fists are not be doing anything to help him relax into her touch. “But if you want to look alone, that’s really fine, too.”

“I--” he clears his throat of the staleness that hours of silence caused. “I think that would be best, thank you.”

There’s no way he can stand another second being near her, not without combusting into a million pieces. She gives a nod and a friendly grin. “Well, if there’s anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to ask, please.”

Then she’s walking away, leggings bunching around her ass in a way that makes Ben withhold a long, loud groan. He forces himself to turn back towards the toys, and a half hour later he’s made his decision; he’s well aware he could have been in and out of the store had Rey offered her apparent expertise, but it’s better she was nowhere near him. Better that they not cross any more barriers than they already have… he was her… teacher, and the administration would already have a field day if they knew he was getting help from his student at a sex shop… 

Oh, Jesus, that concept does nothing to quell the twitching of his dick.

Ben shifts his weight from one foot to the other a couple of times, thinking about his mom and dad in a successful attempt to get his boner to deflate, and then takes his chosen fleshlight to the counter.

“Made a choice, then?” Rey positively beams at him. “Good one, too,” she says when he hands her the package.

He cocks his head, considering the words. “How would you know?” He doesn’t mean to speak, had every intention of offering a polite nod and leaving without another word, and now he’s cursing himself for having the willpower of a puppy who found a steak on the ground.

“We have to try out all of the merchandise,” she says. “Clearly I don’t have… you know… so I tried all of the fleshlights out with my hands. This one has amazing suction.”

Oh… oh, fuck him if that image doesn’t bring his erection back with a disturbing vengeance. “Ah,” is all he can say without giving away his arousal.

“But this is the largest size, you don’t want it to be too loose or else you won’t get the same effect, you’re sure you got the right one?”

At this, Ben narrows his eyes. He’s well endowed, more than well endowed, in fact, and he feels defensive that Rey would question that. “Of course I got the right one.”

She smiles, tells him to insert his chip into card reader (Ben nearly doubles over in ecstacy at those words), and wraps up his goodie in a black plastic bag. “Well, have a good night, then.”

“Okay.”

He’s nearly at the door when he hears her add, “See you Monday… Professor!”

Why did he bother getting the fleshlight at all, when he only needed to hear her voice to have the most intense orgasm he's had in months?

***

So it starts out like this. It’s September, four months ago, the first day of classes, and Professor Holdo is introducing Ben to her undergraduate level second-year critical writing course when he spots her.

A young enough girl, hair styled into an interesting three buns, with a university t-shirt tightened snugly around jean-caressed hips, sits two rows up from him. There are two boys sitting next to her, both handsome enough to force Ben to hide a scowl. One has dark skin and the other has incredibly rugged stubble, and they’re whispering over her for a moment before one catches Ben’s eyes, which have glazed over into a hard glare, and promptly shuts his mouth to settle back into the seat.

The sudden silence seems to shock Rey, because she looks over in the direction that the boy was looking and catches Ben’s eyes, and he swears to God the entire world goes still in that moment. His tongue becomes heavy and dry and she doesn’t break contact no matter how hard he begs in his head, and when his heart starts to pound, she smirks. 

Everyone’s going around the room to introduce themselves, then, and she’s the third person to go. “I’m Rey,” she says, staring right through him before turning her head to face the professor. “I’m a sophomore studying engineering, with a minor in English Writing, which is why I’m taking this class.”

She has a fucking accent, oh, God, he can’t even pay attention to everyone else’s introductions when she’s sitting right there with an accent and a smirk.

The class finally ends with Professor Holdo’s dismissal and Rey leaves with her two friends without so much as a glance back at Ben, but he’s grateful because he’s not sure what kind of things would have come out of his mouth had she tried to start up a conversation with him.

“Ben?” Professor Holdo calls, and he snaps out of his weird kind-of sort-of daydream. “I’ll be letting students know that you’ll take over my office hours on Tuesdays, and that they should direct questions regarding essays to you before coming to me. You need some experience interacting with students.”

He just nods along. He knows she means he needs to interact with all of the students in the class, but he hopes there’s only one.

***

It’s been four months since Ben has successfully orgasmed inside of a woman--inside of a condom inside of a woman--and it is after a day’s worth of prayers (and Ben doesn’t even believe in God) that he lays in bed, his penis at attention, the recently purchased fleshlight experimentally hovering over its tip.

It’s like the night before, at the sex shop, where he has to muster up the courage to take a breath and sheath the fleshlight over his cock.

Thank God he does, too, because it’s almost--almost--as good as a vagina. Well, almost as good as what he imagines Rey’s vagina to feel like, at least.

He only has to pump it once, twice, three times before he’s coming, his orgasm ripped out of him like it had been after Rey called him professor, which is incidentally the fantasy he allows to coax him into it. Rey, bent over his desk (Professor Holdo’s desk, really, which makes it all the more enticing), a plaid skirt flipped up over her hips with his own snapping into her, one of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other being bitten by her sharp teeth to prevent any screams from being heard out the hallway.

She screams a lot, in his head.

It’s a wonder, really, that he was able to imagine all of this before ultimately orgasming into the new toy. It’s relieving too; he’s been scared he would never feel the inside of a woman again, and he still might never, but at least the fleshlight is a decent enough substitute.

***

The last time he had sex was the first weekend after school started.

The girl is small, and she has dark hair, and she wears leggings.

But she doesn’t have an accent and her hair isn’t styled into three bizarre buns and her leggings don’t hug her waist in the same way, so even though she’s on top of Ben and even though Ben is hard, there is no way he’s going to come.  


Try, they certainly do. For two hours, they alternate positions and he goes down on her twice, and she stuffs his dick so far down her throat it’s honestly a wonder she didn’t vomit, come to think of it, but no matter what, the orgasm never comes.

When she leaves, a little frustrated, he palms at his cock and groans Rey’s name over and over and then, suddenly, there it is, the flicker of pleasure that blossoms into enough semen to fill his entire hand.

He knows he’s fucked, then. How can he not?

***

It’s the day before their final papers are due when Rey rapts on Professor Holdo’s office door, a Tuesday afternoon full of clouds and a potential for snow. She has her assignment in hand, ready for Ben to look over for last minute edits, but he can hardly focus on the eloquence of her words and the intensity of her argument when she smells so strongly of peppermint and Christmas trees.

“So,” he begins, directing their attention to the second page of the paper. “It’s great, overall. I think there’s a slight issue with the formation of your argument in this paragraph, though. You say that…” He trails off when she leans forward and has to shake his head to focus through the rest of his criticism, and watches as Rey nods in understanding. 

A half hour later she’s leaving with a quick, “Thanks!” and a wave, and Ben breathes a sigh of relief as her scent dissipates into nothing.

At least he didn’t get hard this time, and he feels so disgusting and pervy that he can’t help but shudder a cringey groan into his hands. He’s just grateful that office hours are almost over. He locks up the office, looking forward to a longer night of orgasms with his fleshlight and depraved fantasies.

It’s snowing when he makes it to his car, and by the looks of the near two inches already sticking to the ground, it has been for a while. Wind whips around brutally. Even with his coat there are goosebumps running up and down his arms. He blows into his hands and rubs them together, about to stoop into the warmth of the car, when he spots Rey up ahead on the curb, standing by a bus stop.

There’s a book in her bare hands and a pen that she’s rubbing with two fingers, and she’s wearing a coat that hardly looks fit for the weather, flimsy as it is.

Ben takes a breath.

“Rey?” he calls, stepping up to her. She turns her head slightly and then grins.  


“Hey, Ben!” She’s still rubbing her pen, rougher now, with the entirety of her free hand. She sees Ben staring at it and misinterprets his embarrassing, confusing, disgusting arousal for confusion. “The ink froze,” she explains. “I’m trying to do some of these problem sets before the bus gets here.”

“Ah,” he says like he understands what problem sets are. “Do you… are you cold?”

“Oh, no, I’m alright.” Honestly, the flush in her cheeks says otherwise. “Thanks, though. The bus should really be here any…” Her phone goes off and she trails away, reading over the text. Ben watches as her pupils follow the words from left to right several times before her nose crinkles. “Shit. Finn texted, says there’s a blizzard warning and that the highway is closed off.”

Ben nods in sympathy. “Do you live very far?”

“Far enough that I take the highway home, yeah.”

“Do you need a ride?”

“I…” Rey looks as stunned as Ben feels, because he can’t believe the words came out of his mouth. “I can’t ask you to do that, it’s at least a 25 minute drive and with the weather it might even be more…”

The snow is coming much harder, so hard that Ben has to squint to see his car back at the lot. There’s no way the busses are coming now, and he feels like he’s her only hope at this point.

“I mean, we probably shouldn’t be driving at all. Come on.” He shrugs his jacket off and drapes it over her shoulders, watching how she clutches at the zipper. “I don’t think I can drive you home with it coming down this hard, but we can wait it out at my apartment, it’s only a couple minutes away.”

There is no hesitation as she jumps up from the bus bench and scrambles to collect her textbook, notebook, pen, and backpack without dropping his jacket. Ben takes the initiative to grab her bag for her, and they walk side by side to the car together.

He wonders what he just got himself into.

Maybe there is a God after all.

***

His ultimate fantasy looks a little something like the aged pornos at Mr Hutt’s Sex Emporium, if he’s being truthful. 

It involves Rey wearing two pigtails, a white button up shirt tied just above her navel, a blue cardigan, and a modest enough plaid skirt, one that reaches the tops of her knees. The first time he pictures it was Halloween weekend, and this is because it’s exactly the outfit she wears to the Halloween party that they are both in attendance at.

So it’s less of a fantasy and more of a reality, except that in his imagination she’s running her hands up and down his thighs and asking for extra credit in a breathy voice, kinky little thing that she is and all.

But back to reality: At the party she’s sipping a cup of beer and waves to him. He’s standing with his kind-of friend, as much as he wishes he wasn’t, but even though Ben is well aware of her distaste of Hux, she’s either drunk or brave enough to approach them. Hux promptly shuts his mouth to openly gape at her, clearly just as turned on by the appearance as Ben. The knowledge sends a monster roaring in his chest, possessive thoughts he has no right to be thinking.

“Hey, Ben!” she says. “Enjoying the party?”

“Sure, yeah,” Ben mumbles.

“It’s my friend Rose’s, I picked the beer out.”

“It’s great beer,” Hux interjects.

Rey snorts. “It’s not, it tastes like piss, but I couldn’t be arsed to buy the expensive shit, it would’ve been wasted on people like you.” She smiles sweetly and Hux narrows his eyes. Ben tries not to smile. Even her curse words sound sweet.

He definitely deserves the snark from Rey, Ben thinks. Hux is far from nice, and he openly leers at girls whenever he gets the chance, or else he’s bragging about banging them when he has no business doing so. Come to think of it, Hux isn’t a friend at all.

Why does Ben talk to him, again?

“Anyway, glad you could make it, Ben!” 

She’s gone by the time he’s able to come up with a coherent response, and he leaves not long after so that he can jerk off to her outfit, adding knee high stockings to the mix. 

***

She’s not wearing that fantasy outfit right now, but that’s okay because she’s here at his apartment, sitting on his couch, and it’s not like they’re going to have sex, anyway.

“Can I,” his voice gives a humiliating crack and he clears his throat. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

“Ah, that’s alright, maybe later. But could I use the bathroom? I’ve had to pee for hours.” It makes Ben laugh, her bluntness, and he directs her down the hallway feeling much more comfortable. He sets to make a grilled cheese sandwich for himself, and decides to make one for her just in case.

His back is turned when she comes back, voice in a teasing lilt as she says, “Got some use out of that flesh light already, huh?”

Eyes widened, Ben whirls around, remembering with panic that he had left his new toy on the counter of the bathroom sink. “Jesus, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t--”

“Ben!” She laughs. “It’s your house, you don’t have to hide your shit, you weren’t even expecting me.”

He runs a hand through his hair. “No, I definitely wasn’t,” he mutters, looking down at his feet before flicking his gaze back up to her face. 

She looks confused, considering him with a little frown. “What’s that mean?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing, really.” She narrows her eyes, about to speak again, but Ben changes the subject. “So you work at a sex shop?” It’s blurted out loudly, uncomfortably, and it startles Rey enough to make her jump.

“Er, yeah. It’s not a bad gig, the graveyard shifts kind of suck but I’ve met all kinds of interesting people there, and the free sex gear isn’t bad either.” Ben is convinced he only imagined her winking at him. “So you’ve enjoyed the flesh light, though?”

Ben is so large that he can’t really fold himself up and into himself, but he tries to by crossing his arms and looking at his feet. “Yeah, it’s been good.”

“Not too large?”

The tease is just that, but it makes his head snap up. “Not too large.”

Her lips rise into a small smile. “Good.” She takes a step closer to him and the stove blocks him from putting any extra distance between them. “Wouldn’t want you to spend that much money on something that didn’t fit.” He swears he’s going to hyperventilate, so when she changes the subject he’s more grateful than ever. “What’re you making here?”

“Grilled cheese.” He flips them over. “One’s for you.”

“Thanks,” she says, stepping back over to the breakfast counter to settle into a stool. She’s really at the perfect height there for him to kneel between her legs and bury his face between her thighs. “Seriously, I appreciate you letting me take cover here, I wish I could offer something in return.”

“It’s fine,” he manages to choke out in an attempt not to let loose the entirety of his daydream free for her to hear. Or see. Or become aware of in any capacity. When the sandwiches are done he slides one over to her and eats his a comfortable distance away, by the fridge. His curtains are open and he takes the silent opportunity to peer outside. The snow’s coming down at that same quick pace, piling up at what must be a couple of feet by now. He can see his car, the tires covered up by the powder.

There is absolutely no way in hell she is leaving tonight, and now he’s not so sure he can survive to tomorrow.

***

He wishes he had another memory, preferably of someone else, to fall back on as he excuses himself to the bathroom halfway through the movie they started watching, something other than the highly inappropriate teacher-student fantasy, different from the first time they made eye contact, or the sex shop, or the first time she came to office hours, but no matter what happens it all goes back to her.

It’s maddening.

He can’t even get hard to the thought of his exes anymore.

How uncomfortable must she feel right now, knowing he’s in the bathroom and could be playing with his new flesh light? God, she was his student and he was crossing every boundary possible, allowing her to sleep in his apartment and sell him sex toys and…

And Jesus, he needs to get it together.

After he’s done with the fleshlight, that is.

***

“Ben?” Rey calls out to the living room. It’s nearly midnight and he’s lying on the couch uncomfortably, feet hanging off the edge because of course he didn’t purchase a longer sectional since he never thought this situation would arise. He sits up when she pads out, dressed in one of his shirts and no pants.

He’s rendered incoherent by the sight and he officially has a new fantasy.

It’s definitely infinitely better than the old one.

“Ben, it’s fucking freezing out here.” Doesn’t he know it. He cranked the heat nearly all the way down in another attempt to get rid of his fucking boner. “Just… you have a massive bed, just come sleep in it with me, please. Or at least let me sleep out here, I’m already in your hair, I shouldn’t take your room too.”

“Rey, that’s really not appropriate,” he forces himself to say, and she scoffs.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Ben, is that what this is about?” She puts her hands on her hips. “You’re not even my fucking teacher anymore, Professor Holdo is grading the final papers, and this is absolutely ridiculous. I’ve sold you a flesh light, let’s not pretend we’re breaking any rules here.”

“I--I don’t--Rey--”

She bites her lip and hesitates as Ben falls silent, a mess of a man. “Unless you want to pretend we’re breaking some rules.” It’s a whisper, just barely, a mix of teasing and nervousness.

“Unless I…” Is it just his imagination or is she getting closer? Okay, she’s definitely getting closer. So close that…

Rey settles herself on Ben’s lap, thighs straddling his hips, and there is absolutely, terrifyingly no way to hide how hard his cock is now, and she presses her lips, just slightly, feather light, against his.

“D’you think you’ll need your flesh light tonight?” she asks after pulling back, and his answer is, of course, absolutely not, not when she’s against him, not when she’s there, ripe for the taking, not when she doesn’t seem to mind the idea of…

Of what?

Of fucking?

The bare notion catapults him into action, and it’s like he’s unrecognizable all of sudden, the meek, nervous Ben gone from sight.

“I won’t need it if you’re okay with this,” he says, asking permission, giving her an out if she needs it, but she doesn’t seem to want it because she gasps and grinds against him. He latches her lips to his, and it is everything he thought it would be times a hundred, soft and pink and utterly addicting.

This is why he didn’t act on it sooner, not because he knew it could get him kicked out of school, but because once wouldn’t be enough. It would never be enough.

But once, he decides as she runs her tiny fingers through his hair, is better than nothing.

He stands and she goes with him, wrapping her legs around his hips without pulling their lips apart, into his bedroom.

“Fuck,” he breathes out as she scrambles up to his headboard. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Rey, all fucking semester I’ve thought about this.”

“You too?” she asks with wide eyes.

He presses the tip of his tongue on her neck and runs it along to the curve of her ear. “If you had any fucking idea how hard I wanted to fuck you on Halloween night, Rey.” He sucks her earlobe and receives a satisfying shudder form her. “You would have run away.”

“You’re not a monster,” she says in return, a little laugh running through.

“Yes, I am.” A blossom of red appears between her shoulder and neck, and he licks his handiwork appreciatively. “I definitely can be.”

“Fuck, Professor Solo.” She moans it, breathy just like he always imagined. If he hadn’t used the flesh light earlier that night he would have definitely come just from the sound of her voice in that moment.

“Ren,” he breathes, reaching around her back to unclip her bra, only to find that there isn’t one to unclip.

“What?”

“Professor Ren, that’s what I’ll go by when I graduate.”

“Ren?”

“Kylo Ren.”

“Kylo Ren,” she acknowledges, tasting the name. He nips her lip before slipping his shirt up around her neck and throwing it across the room to swirl his breath around the bud of her breast. “Kylo fucking Ren,” she moans. Now he’s lapping at the hardened peak with all the intensity of his fantasies. He plucks her other tit like a guitar, stiffening her nipple, while she writhes beneath him and scrambles to tear his own shirt away.

“Eager, are we?” he says. He’s not entirely sure where he’s gotten the bravado, but considering how long he’s imagined this going, he certainly isn’t about to let it go.

“Please, God, take it off.” It’s a whimper, really, one that sounds so unlike her, and he double takes before conceding to her request and shedding his shirt off. Eyes wide, she yells, “You’re fucking shredded, where in the holy fuck have you been hiding this all semester?”

He chuckles before returning his mouth to its rightful spot, alternating between her neck and tits and nipples, until she’s a fucking beautiful, panting mess of girl. 

“I can hold back if you want me to,” he says. “But if it’s okay with you, I really want to knock you to your knees and put my cock in your mouth.”

“As rough as you want,” she manages to ground out, even as he pinches her nipples between his thumbs. “It’s for extra credit, after all.”

That fucking does it; it’s with a growl that he plants a hand in the hair at the nape of her neck and shoves her to the floor, pulling his pants down to reveal a swollen, bobbing cock that looks as though it couldn’t possibly fit inside of her.

“I don’t know, Ms Niima,” Ben says. “If you think you deserve extra credit you’ve got a lot to prove.”

She opens her mouth to respond but he shoves himself inside of her before she can, moaning at the warmth. 

“Hands behind your back.” She does as he says and he directs her head back and forth at an agonizing pace, quick, but Rey takes it all, the champion she is. Spit dribbles down her chin, and she raises her gaze to meet his while she gags and groans until he can’t take it anymore. “Fucking good girl,” he says, detaching her and shoving her back onto the mattress. “Is that okay?”

He says it softly and seriously because if this isn’t what she’s looking for he’s more than willing to change the dynamic, but she nods and moans and pleads for him to keep going, so he grabs his belt from off the floor and ties her hands to the headboard in one fell swoop before hooking his thumbs around the waist of her panties and sliding them down her thighs.

“Are you gonna come for me, Rey?” he asks, spreading her legs as wide as they’ll go. “Like the good girl you are?”

“Y-yes, Professor Ren,” she moans back. Satisfied, Ben probes the lips of her pussy to admire the view, rubbing the nub of her clit with his pinky. Her head is thrown back while she whines, “Please, please, Professor Ren, I’ll be good, just--just please.”

It’s enough, it’s plenty, it’s… it’s fucking perfect, and he plants a kiss on her hips, making his way to the apex of her thighs in a way that has her trembling in anticipation. It’s not a stripe that he licks up from the entrance of her pussy to her clit, so much as a wave, a zigzag of tongue that touches every angle of her labia, and when he finally puts the tiniest amount of pressure on her clit, she screams.

“Professor Ren, fuck, Kylo, I’ll do anything, anything, please just let me come, please, please, please.”

And really, how can anyone deny her that? He ups the ante by sucking it into his mouth and playing with the hood, and her legs wrap around his neck in such a delicious way that he positively laves away at her.

“God, Kylo, fuck, fuck, you’re amazing, Professor Ren, fuck.” She’s shaking now, hard and fast, and he decides it’s as good a time as any to curve his middle finger up inside of her. It pumps in and out with such little friction that all intelligible thought flies out the window, so he adds a second finger and keeps licking until--her face screws up and relaxes and her entire body clenches around his two fingers, and everything goes silent for one life altering second, until she whispers, “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming.” 

It becomes softer then, the feeling in the room, like something changed as he watched her orgasm at the beckoning of his hands, and he slides up the side of her body to undo the belt and wrap his arms around her waist.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” he says, and she whimpers in response before sitting up to straddle his thighs.  


“You’re clean?” she asks, and he’s in complete awe as he nods, unable to speak, and watches her sink down on his dick. “Me too, and I’ve got the implant. Is this okay?” He nods again. “Good.” The roll of her hips starts slow. The way he slides in and out of her, it only serves the groans escaping him. She’s gorgeous and in complete control of him, always will be, he realizes as he watches her tits bounce. 

The louder he gets, the faster she goes, until the original pace, the dominating personality makes his way back out. He growls when she reaches a hand back to tease his balls, and she’s on her front so fast all she can do is gasp and moan.

Entering her in one fell swoop, he’s buried to the hilt and gives her a second to adjust.

“More,” she moans. “More, please, fuck me Professor.”

It’s brutal, the way he begins. Completely out of control, frenzied even, his hair sticking to his forehead as he alternates between grabbing her hips with bruising strength and rubbing her nipples with wet fingers.

“Are you gonna come for me again?” he asks when he feels his own orgasm impending. His thumb reaches down to rub her clit and he feels her jolt underneath, sensitive and writhing. “Come all over my fucking cock for me, Rey? That’s how you do it, I’ll give you an A if you do.” He rubs it, softly at first before he feels her clenching around him, and then he’s rubbing it as hard as she had been her pen earlier that day, coaxing the orgasm out and following close behind. 

It seems to last forever, the painting of her insides. It’s dripping out of her with a mix of her own when he finally pulls himself out and falls into an exhausted mess beside her. She goes to use the bathroom and slips his shirt back on as she does, returning a few minutes later by climbing under the covers.

“So I guess you won’t be needing that flesh light very often now, will you?” she says, smiling at him when he scrunches up his nose.

And oh fuck, so long as he can help it he’ll never need it again.


End file.
